Many current transformation technologies produce mainly heterozygous transgenic plants. However, homozygous transgenic plants are basic for product development and commercialization of plants. To obtain homozygous transgenic plants requires several generations of self-pollination and segregation analysis. This is an inefficient use of labor and lime resources. It would therefore be useful to develop a method to reduce hand pollination steps normally required to obtain a homozygous transgenic plant.